Commercial enterprises and other organizations often store large amounts of data related to their operations. In some cases, an online business may store terabytes, petabytes, exabytes, or more of data describing products, sale transactions, customers, vendors, online activities of customers, and so forth. Identifying and retrieving desired data from such a large quantity of stored data may be problematic. In particular, data retrieval may be a challenge in environments where data is stored in multiple storage systems that employ different storage formats or technologies.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.